Simple Wish
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Five years of waiting... but why did he made her wait for that long? An installment of my previous OhtorixOC story... thanks!


Simple Wish

Hitsuzen Nakagauchi

Ohtori Choutarou x OC (Akutagawa Mayu)

a/n: let's just say it is somewhat a chapter of my previous Ohtori x OC story way back when... hope you enjoy it with your full heart.

Valentines Day is a particular day that every girl of all ages tends to wait with so much enthusiasm... from the synonym of the ocassion, it is heart's day... given to your someone, special someone that is. And Akutagawa Mayu knows that she's no exception from this circumstance.

She just finished pounding her brother Jirou's soul out from consciousness right after she received a long distance call from Germany. This is not the first time it was cancelled but also, it was also not the first time that she's hoping for it and instead ending up disappointed.

"Ne Mayu-chan, save him the litany... its not as if he intentionally want that to happen," Jirou tries to reason out in-between yawns. "Besides its for something important, he has to work."

Mayu rolled her eyes, propping her hands on her hips making her look like a very angry Valkyrie.

"He promised! He didn't went home for Christmas that's why he promised to come home for Valentines!" She bellowed, her eyes spitting blue fires towads her brother's direction. Jirou could only turn his gaze the other way to avoid spilling out a suprise he promised to his sister's source of anger. He knows he is somewhat cheating her but it is better rather that he beats him again.

"Chill okay? It would come around you see... Expect what you don't usually expect imouto..." He yawned like a lethargic cat and settle his self on the couch.

With a sigh of defeat, she heads out of the living room and resumed her postponed valentine chocolate making. With an angry thud on the spatula, she mixed the ingredient with such violent force that it spilled on the baking table and into her apron. With resentment, she threw the spatula in the sink and took off the apron and head out the house. "I need to get a lot of fresh air, I really need it before I expire."

"Aren't you supposed to be heading back here in Japan by now?" Shishido asked over the phone, his brows knitted while finishing a paper work for a presentation. "This has been... well how many times was it?"

Ohtori sighed, not wanting to answer it. Shishido stopped and leaned out in the window, "Choutarou, you had been there for five years and that is also the period that she has been waiting."

"I know...five Christmas' and Valentines that I hadn't made it home. But of course you know why. I need to stay here..." Ohtori explained earning hI'm a laugh from the other line.

"You know, you should really take a flight back here right now. Jirou is on the other line and was complaining that his sister had almost split his head off."

"And that's the end of it," Mayu blurted, sipping a tall glass of apple cider. Her long time friend Yukimura Miyuki pats her hand and carefully fitted her seven month belly under the table.

"Didn't he told you anything why is he keeping on cancelling his flight back here? Didn't you even ask him as to what important reason do he has that he can even take it for granted about you waiting for him?

"I actually didn't Miyuki-chan... I was pissed that in that five years on these particular seasons I ended up hanging him up."

Miyuki shakes her head, "Bunta and I always talk out every little or big things that might get in our ways... we always make sure that we ask each other, in that way, we would not sleep at night or part ways in the morning having a misunderstanding.

"You think it would work with us?"

"Of course it would work silly," Shishido replied on the other line.

"But would she listen to me, especially when she's angry?" The tone on his voice vibrates through the telephone line making Shishido laugh so hard.

"Come on, instead of getting worry back there, why don't you instead book a ticket for a flight back here and then surprise her then ask her the question you had been rehearsing all this time..."

Ohtori touched the velvet box on his work table, smiling at the prospect of her smiling face welcoming him back home. This will be their bond for the next stage of their lives... He had waited to make eveything this ready so no slight misstep would ruin this once in a lifetine opportunity. Only once and it has to be special.

February 14th, Mayu opened her eyes in a room full of red colors... She abruptly sat up from bed and looked around the room, shock if ever she is still in her own room or someone kidnapped her while she's asleep. And to her another surprise, a silver mass of hair moved beside her and a hand with a silver band stuck on its ring finger was entwined in her left hand which has silver band of diamond studs stuck on her ring finger...

Then realization hits her, she smoothly touch the silver locks to see her boyfriend sleeping so soundly, a smile plastered on his angelic face...

"You know I would say yes, do you?" she muttered with a smile, seeing the "Marry Me" signage clipped on her favorite cat stuff toy...

Happy, she gently shifts her position and hugs Ohtori will all the suspended love she wanted to give him personally for the last five years he hadn't made it back to her.

"Yes I will marry you Ohtori Choutarou, I am most happy to be your wife and Happy Birthday my love."

+end+

a/n: too-short I know... in a hurry but please do comment as to what I need to improve okay? thanks!


End file.
